Valentines Day Drabbles
by queenpalm
Summary: The title says it all! Happy Valentines Day!


**So it's Valentines Day. Guess what that means! Ship/Pairing fanfics! And I chose to write drabbles for them.**

* * *

_(if you have ever played the game LIFE, then this will hopefully make sense to you.)_

"But what if I don't wanna get married!" Skipper whined, crossing his flippers angrily.

"It's part of the game, Skippah!" Private exclaimed, motioning to the board game that was spread out in front of them. "I got married!"

"Yeah, you did. But what if I don't want to?!" Skipper pouted.

"Just play the game, Skipper," Marlene sighed, doing a face-paw. "Just put one of the pink pawns in your car."

"Fine." Skipper reluctantly took one of the tiny pink pawns and placed it in his car that was on the game board, along with a blue piece. "Now what?"

"You spin the spinner and see what it lands on," Private explained.

"What's it worth to you?!" Skipper exclaimed.

"It shows how much money we have to pay you for the wedding gifts."

Skipper spun the spinner and watched it land on a one. "What do I get?"

"Nothing. You landed on a one," Private explained.

"Then what's the point if this game?!" Skipper groaned, then tiredly rested his head on his flipper.

"Does he get like this every Valentines Day?" Marlene asked through the corner of her mouth.

"No, only when we force him to play LIFE," Private whispered back.

* * *

_(Humanized)_

Kowalski gave a soft knock on the door. He waited outside for a minute, shivering in the cold February air. He glanced at his watch again anxiously and then knocked again.

Less than half a second later the door quickly opened. There stood Doris, dressed in a pretty sea-blue sweater dress and skinny jeans. She looked annoyingly at Kowalski, her eyebrow raised.

"You only have to knock once," she said.

"You didn't answer the first time!" Kowalski whined.

There was silence for a few seconds before Doris said, "You told me not to dress formal, so I didn't. Hopefully you aren't taking me on some secret date to some expensive restaurant."

"Uh, I can if you'd like to," Kowalski said, with a half smile.

"Nah. I was thinking a movie."

"Well," Kowalski coughed. "Being the guy I'm this relationship, I choose the place we go. Because I pay for it."

Doris raised her eyebrow again. "Where you going to take us to see a movie anyway?"

"Yes," Kowalski said, as Doris walked out of the house and shut the door. "It's called 'Attack of the Space Squids'!"

"Not everyone likes those Sci-fi things, you know," Doris said with a laugh.

"Maybe not-" Kowalski began, but was cut off by Doris.

"God! It's freezing out here!" she shrieked. "Let's go before we get frostbite!"

* * *

_(Sort of suggested by ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt; not really a fan of this ship, but I'll do it anyway)_

When Private awoke, he had a weird feeling. Not a guy-instinct like Skipper, though. He just sort of felt like something bad was going to happen. Or for that matter, had happened.

The young penguin hopped out of his bunk, early morning dreariness still heavy inside him. He went immediately went over to the closet, to get an early-morning snack. Breakfast, in the penguin habitat, wasn't served until around 7, and you had to keep your energy up somehow.

Private took a can tuna and turned around to sit at the table. He was interrupted when his fish-prize-door burst open and Rico spilled out, yelling and grunting nonsense.

"Calm down, Rico! What is it?!" Private exclaimed.

"Skippeh ent Kowalski barn little dee da!" Rico shouted in nonsense and grunting.

But Private understood, and dropped the tuna can in surprise. Then he proceeded to rush behind Rico as they went back behind the fish-door.

Getting to the end of the tunnel they went out of, they both stared in fright at the sight. Skipper and Kowalski both sat on the floor of the room, staring into each other's eyes, with smiles on each of their faces.

Private looked at Rico worriedly. "Does this have anything to do with the explosion and pink gas in the lab last night?" he asked. Rico violently nodded.

"Um, any ideas?" Private asked.

Rico nodded again and proceeded to hack up a device. It seemed to be a bow and arrow, but with a bit of a science and pink twist.

"Kowalski's Love-u-Laser! I thought be burned that?!" Private exclaimed in shock.

Rico gave a shrug, then turned the settings on the invention. He aimed and shot it at Kowalski.

"No! What?! What are you doing?!" Private shouted in fright.

Rico then shot the other arrow at Skipper.

Skipper and Kowalski immediately lost eye contact. Kowalski gasped loudly and fell over.

Skipper brushed off his chest and turned to Private and Rico, his face flushed red in embarrassment. "Amnesia spray, pul-eeeeze." he shouted.

Rico quickly hacked up a red ketchup bottle, and Skipper grabbed it and squeezed it, letting the forgetting gas quickly spread.

When it finally cleared Kowalski was the first to step up.

"I don't remember any of last week, I don't think that's a good sign," he announced.

* * *

_(Let's switch things to 'All Hail King Julien' for a moment)_

Clover sat in one of the seats in the plane. She was reading a paper that held the latest reports of crime in the kingdom. Luckily the crime rate in the last year had gone down, all thanks to her.

"Hey, Clover!"

Clover clutched the papers tightly in a fright as King Julien jumped into the plane seat next to her. He had come from behind, so she was a bit frightened and hadn't expected it.

"Oh, hi Julien," she said, loosening her grip on the papers. But then it was weird, her tail started to twitch. And that always meant trouble.

"You know, Clover, I was just thinking," Julien began, putting a finger to his chin in consideration,

"Wish you'd do that more," Clover muttered, turning back to reading her papers.

"You know what I need?!"

"More parties?"

"A queen!"

Clover looked at Julien in surprise. That had escalated quickly. "What?" she asked in surprise.

"You know, a queen. A maiden to rule with me. To make me more powerful! And to make my peoples love me more!" Julien exclaimed, standing up in his seat.

"Why did you suddenly think of this?" Clover asked stressfully, putting her papers down.

"Well, duh! It is Valentines Day! The day when the Sky Gods grant all our romantic wishes!"

Clover rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure that's not until next week."

"Well, as King I decree that Valentines Day is today! There, simple as that." Julien said satisfyingly, looking around. "Now who do I marry?"

Clover didn't even take a moment to pause before standing up. "Look at the time! I think it's time for me to go! Uh, bye!" she exclaimed, then proceeded to quickly jump out a window of the plane, landing on the tree it was in.

She then proceeded to turn around and grab her tail, which had continued to twitch and squirm wildly. "And you need to shut up," she told it.

* * *

_(And now my OCs...)_

Manfredi sighed, staring into the penguin habitat as he sat on one of the benches laid out for guests to sit in. This year for Valentines Day they had landed in Zoo Madrid in Spain. That was fine, Johnson had already scheduled them to get out of there by next week, and (try) to get back to New York. But chances are they wouldn't end up back there.

Madrid was fine, it was a very kid-friendly zoo, so there were many people to entertain. The only problem was the walrus habitat, right next to them. They snored all night, and very loudly.

Manfredi thought about Valentines Day back at the Central Park Zoo. It was always fun-filled, usually with pranks that Johnson set up (like fake candy, flowers, etc.). And at the end of the day would always end with Kowalski running back to the habitat crying as Doris the dolphin turned down his invitation for a date. Again.

"Hey, Manfredi. Deep in thought?"

Manfredi had indeed been that, and barely noticed Johnson sitting down next to him.

"Yeah," Manfredi mumbled in his Boston accent. "Just thinking about what Valentines Day was like back at the zoo."

"Like Kowalski running back crying after another attempt with Doris?" Johnson asked with a laugh.

Manfredi gave a nod and a shrug.

"You know what, I got you something," Johnson said, pulling out a heart shaped box.

"Chocolate?!" Manfredi exclaimed in delight.

"Meh, Madrid is known for its chocolate. Might as well test some while we're here."

"Did you pay for it?"

"Um, sure."

Manfredi opened the box happily to see a large assortment of chocolates. He chose a round one that was drizzled with white frosting. He bit into it, but it didn't break in half. He bit it again. It seemed weird, like-

"Ha! They're rubber! I can't believe you fell for that!" Johnson exclaimed, breaking down in a fit of laughter.

Manfredi's face went red in embarrassment, but eventually ended up laughing with him.

* * *

**Thank you for staying! I don't own any of the characters. Thanks and please review!  
What was your favorite one?**


End file.
